Dark Memories
by cubgirl
Summary: So Mary Alice was this happy little girl who had dreams that somehow would come true. What happens when one day she has a too scary dream and is taken to a crazy people asylum all because a certain man starred in it and did unimaginable things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_One cold night, the door of my room__ bangs open and for a second I think that it's the cold December wind. But when two men pass through the door, I immediately dismiss the thought. _

_I try to scream but one of them jumps on the bed and covers my mouth and eyes with his enormous hands. I kick and thrash but it's all useless when they soon overcome me with their strength and inject me in the arm with a needle. I quickly fall into a deep pool of thick dark water. _

"Mary Alice, honey?! Are you ok?!" my mother shook my arm trying to get my attention. I must've dozed off.

I regained my composure and smiled up to her. She looked at me worried

"Honey, you were shaking. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, mother" I smiled up to her again.

I didn't want to say anything about this dream to my mother because she might have thought that I was very naughty little girl. She said that one's dreams reflected what one most desired in the world. And I didn't want to be taken away from my parents by some men that could harm me in many ways.

"You had me worried for a second there, you had this dazed look on you face and your eyes lost their focus"

"I'm fine, mother" I insisted, even though I didn't feel fine at all. That dream really shook me up, it was so realistic.

"Mary Alice, Mary Alice, come play with me" said my little sister Cynthia.

She was just 6 years old, three years younger than me. She had short brown curly hair, blue eyes and dimples appeared on her cheeks when she smiled, unlike me. I had long black silky hair, green eyes and no dimples appeared on my cheeks when I smiled.

She grabbed my hand and took me to our room so we could play with her dolls.

We had two small beds on opposite sides of the room; each one with a different colored quilt, mine was violet and hers was yellow. The windows were opened so the smell of the Mississippi River would fill up the room. The sun was shining down on the fields of vegetables behind our small country house. We had to grow our own food and animals and fish down in the river, just so we could eat everyday. We weren't like the people in society that had everything handed to them by other people that worked to give them those things. We weren't the family that constantly appeared on the newspaper, but I was happy like this. I like my privacy and my family's.

* * *

Around nightfall, our father appeared for dinner. He had been working on the steamboat that we owned all day.

"Hello, my angels" he said kissing both my and my sister's foreheads and then he sat at the head of the table

"Hi, daddy" we said while our mom served us some of the fish our dad had caught this morning

"How was work?" she asked when she sat down across the table from him

"Well, today, a young man asked me if I needed some help in my boat"

"Did you give him a job?"

"Yes, he seemed like a strong, trustworthy fellow. His name is James"

"That's good, dear" she answered

"But a weird fellow he is"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he has red colored eyes; he's very strong and fast"

That was odd. I had never met a person with red eyes

"Well, I'm sure you're just being superstitious and paranoid again, dear" she said with a smile. My parents loved each other very much, that's how I wanted to love my husband when I got married.

My dad was very superstitious, he believed in dark spirits that overtook a person's soul and then the spirit would take over the body and do bad deeds.

"Yeah, maybe"

* * *

During the night, I had a very weird and scary dream:

_A girl with short black hair is being followed through a forest. The man behind her is very fast and scary looking, but she's very fast too. But there is something weird about these two: they both have burgundy colored eyes and their skin shines whenever the sun touches a part of their body. But then suddenly another man is following them too. He looks like one of those men from my first dream, he has their same clothes. He jumps really high and lands on top of the first man. They fight and fight until the first man rips off the head of the second one with such rage and anger. The girl sees everything from a branch of one of the nearby trees. The first man looks for her but doesn't find her and then screams outraged. _

I woke up covered in perspiration and my heart was racing. There was something about this dream that made me call out for my mom; the girl in the dream looked like me, except maybe a little bit older and grown up, but I knew it was me.

My mom stayed that night with me because I wouldn't let her leave my side. I was so scared that the dream might come true that very same night.

"Shhhh, Mary, please sleep now, you need it" my mom tried soothing me but I just couldn't be calmed

"Cynthia, why don't you go sleep with your father tonight?" my mom said when she saw that Cynthia started crying too when she saw me. She got up and ran to my parent's room in a flash with one of her dolls clutched at her side.

At then end of the night, I ended up falling asleep in my parents' bed. I had begged my mom to take me to her room, so I could sleep with all my family together. I was scared stiff, so my dad had to come and carry me to their room. I had this feeling that no matter what I did that dream was going to come true and that the first man was somebody I was going to meet very soon.

* * *

HEY!!!! SO THIS IS MY ALICE STORY. I GUESS THAT I'LL BE WRITING BOTH MY ROSALIE AND MY ALICE STORY.

TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE

LOTS OF LOVE TO YA

--LAPRINCESASM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I woke up alone. The only thing left behind was the doll that Cynthia took with her the night before and now left behind to comfort me.

I walked down the hall and heard my parents talking in the kitchen. That was odd, my dad was supposed to be working by now. I stayed behind the wall to hear them talk.

"I know, but I'm so worried about her, Simon" my mom said

"Maybe if we took her to a doctor, he could tell us what's wrong with her, Rebecca" my dad responded

"So he can tell me that my child is crazy, she's not crazy, Simon! They're just dreams!"

"Dreams that come true?" he said.

My father was right. Ever since I was little, I had these dream-like scenes that showed me what could happen in the future like: what I was eating that night for dinner or what my parents were going to get me for my next birthday. It had been weird, but I just thought that whatever I desired would come true or that my imagination was very powerful. I knew I wasn't crazy! I couldn't be crazy!!

"You're right, Simon, maybe he can tell us what's wrong with her" my mom said giving up and beginning to sob. My father put his arms around her and kissed her cheek trying to comfort her.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran into the room screaming:

"No, mom. You can't! I'm not crazy"

She took me in her arms and tried to calm me down

"We know you're not crazy, but this is not normal, Mary"

"Yeah, honey, maybe there's a cure for this" my father kissed my hair

I broke down and cried. Cried because I knew I wasn't crazy. None of this was my fault, I hadn't asked for these dreams to come to me and tell me what could or couldn't happen in the future.

* * *

Later on, I went out and helped my sister feed the chickens. We chased them around and when we got too tired, we gave them their food. Their incessant clucking finally ceased at the sight of their food.

Then we went around the house to feed the rest of the animals: the pigs, the cows and the horses. The animals were our only friends in this life and right now, they brought comfort to me.

My dad finally left home to the steamboats and my mother came out with us. She wanted us to help her harvest some of the plants, so she could cook them for lunch and dinner.

She kept looking at me whole time, in case I had one of my dreams again. I talked to Cynthia to try and ignore her.

* * *

When we entered the house, I went into the kitchen carrying one of the baskets full of food and Cynthia went to our room to play with her dolls.

"Honey, why don't you stay and help me?" my mom asked before I could leave

I hesitated but then agreed

"So, what do you want to talk about, Mary?" she asked trying to make conversation

"I don't know, whatever you want" I answered while peeling the corn

"Well, how about you tell me the ABC's?"

"Ok" and so I started saying them

"Very well done, how about you count now to the highest number you can count to?"

She knew I could count to the same high number that she could. But I knew that she kept me here, talking to her because she wanted to make sure I didn't have one of my dreams again.

And so I started counting. That's how we spent the rest of the day: she asking me questions, cooking, me answering her questions and more cooking until dinner.

* * *

"Rebecca, I'm home and I have brought a guest" my father's voice could be heard from the living room when it was time for dinner. He came walking into the kitchen with the day's catch and another man came behind him.

This man seemed oddly familiar. He had shoulder length blond hair tied back with a strip of leather and a big hat on top of his head. He was wearing a dirty bottom up blue shirt with dark pants and working boots. When he caught me looking at him, he smiled, his teeth flashing in the light. And his eyes, oh god, his eyes were bright red!

"Girls, this is James, the man that's working with me in the steamboat and he's staying with us for dinner" my father said when he brought up another chair so he could sit with us at the table.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you all" he said when he sat down next to me

"James, these are my daughters: Cynthia and Mary Alice and my wife, Rebecca" my father introduced us proudly

He nodded and when turned to me, he closed his eyes and smelled the air around me. He turned to the table after a second

"Wow, this food smells delicious, Mrs. Brandon" he said

At the end of dinner, I remembered where I had seen this man before. He was the man from my dream, the one who was chasing a much older me and the one who had killed that other man by ripping off his head.

"May I please be excused?" I asked as soon as I realized this

"Ok, honey. Do you feel sick?" my dad asked worried

"No, I just want to…" I couldn't think of an excuse

"That's ok, honey, but why don't you get your plate, clean it up and then you can go, ok?" my mom said dismissing me

"Sure, mother" I would do anything to get away from James's side

I quickly ran to the kitchen and when I was about to put the plate on the sink full of water, the darkness of another dream sucked me in.

_The two men who had injected me in my first dream are carrying my calm body into a building. I recognize the place as the crazy people asylum. Behind them another man follows but these two aren't aware of his presence. Another man opens the main door to the building and lets us in. When he sees that we are gone, he starts shouting at the other man, the one following. He then shuts the door on his face and locks it. _

"Mary?! Mary?!" my mom shook my whole body trying to bring me back again

I cried out and ran away with the broken plate on my bleeding hands. The man that was following us was James and the one who opened the door of the asylum was the same man that James had killed in my dream.

I ran out to the barn where the horses slept and hide with Betsy, my favorite horse.

Later on, my parents found me and carried me back into the house. I saw how James was making Cynthia laugh hysterically. I wanted to scream to her to get away from that man but I was too tired and my voice had escaped me.

* * *

HELLO!!!! OMG, JAMES WANTS TO GET MARY ALICE!!!!!

WHAT'S WRONG WITH U PEOPLE??? MY PAST READERS ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY AND NONE OF THEM HAVE REVIEWED OR READ IT, I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY!!!!!.... JUST KIDDING

SO IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW IT AND TELL ME AND IF YOU DON'T, THEN ALSO TELL ME.

I LOVE YA ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Two months later**

"Come on, honey, hurry up" my mom said to me as we walked up the dirt path to this weird building. I could sense that I was not going to like being there.

"Mom, I don't want to go!" I said with tears rolling down my face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me so that I was walking at her pace, the cold wind of December hitting us in the face

"Come on!" she said giving me one last pull "It's for your own good"

She knocked at the door impatiently and then you could hear whoever it was at the other side, unlocking the door

"Hello, I'm Dr. Glee, how may I help you today?" a balding man said opening the door for us. He was wearing a long white doctor cloak. He had blue eyes and his remaining hair was powder white

"Hello, my name is Rebecca Brandon and I was wondering if you could help us" she said when she picked me up in her arms because I wouldn't move one inch.

"Of course, of course, come on in" he said opening the door to an office for us

The room was very small. It had the windows opened and there were three chairs. It had a full bookcase at one side and a weird machine connected to the electric plugs on the wall. He motioned for us to sit down. My mother put me down on one of the seats

"Stay!" she said sternly

Then she went and sat down on another chair across the room

"What can I help you with?" said Dr. Glee, when he sat down across from me

"Well, this is my daughter, Mary Alice and she is nine years old. Since she was a little girl, she has been having these…dreams that after a couple of days come true. Before they occurred once or twice every six months but now they occur once or twice a day. My husband and me are very worried about this" she said while he wrote down everything in a small pad

"And do these dreams occur when she's asleep?" he asked

"Before they did, but now they occur while she's awake too. She completely tunes out, her eyes unfocus and her whole body goes rigid and she's hurt herself while having these dreams"

"Has she hurt anyone after having these dreams?"

"No, not at all, but she says that people out there are trying to hurt her"

"Mary Alice, would you mind waiting outside for a moment while I talk to your mother?" he asked while looking down to me

I shook my head and basically ran out of the room

"Will she run away?" my mother asked when she saw me hurry out

"No, I have locked all the doors"

He got up and closed the door behind me, so I couldn't hear anything. As soon as he closed that door, I ran around the place trying to find an exit. Everything was locked: the doors and the windows; and the windows that weren't locked were to small for me to fit through

So I basically gave up, I sat down on the middle of the room with my back to the door. I sat down and thought. Thought about the whole mess that my dreams were getting me into. Why did it have to be me to get these dreams? Did somebody else in my family have these dreams? And if they did, where were they? Where they in the crazy people asylum or were they dead?

"Mary Alice, you may come in now" said the doctor poking his head through the door of his office.

I reluctantly got up and went in. My mom sat in the same chair but she was crying and she was trying to hide it from me

"Ok, now, Mary Alice, I'm going to ask you some questions and you would answer them for me, ok?"

I just looked at him without any intention to answer his weird questions

"Just answer his questions, honey" my mom said in a shaky voice

I looked back at him

"Ok, do you hear any voices in your head telling you to do bad things to people?" he asked looking at me with a penetrating look

I hesitated and decided to answer for my mother's sake

"…no"

"Mhm-hm, do these dreams tell you to hurt other people?"

"No, they tell me of people that are going to hurt me"

"And do these people that supposedly are going to hurt you, have they hurt you?"

"…no"

"And what exactly, do these dreams tell you?"

"They tell me what will happen in the future"

"And do these dreams all come true?"

"No, not all of them" my recent ones haven't come true at all, but that is because they will happen when I'm much older

Then, he thought for a while after writing some more on his pad

"Ok, Mary, here's what I want you to do. I want you to write down every single dream you have, starting today, on a notebook and then I want you to mark the ones that have come true, ok?"

"Yes" I shook my head. Was this all he was going to do to me?

"Now, would you mind going outside again?" he said

I willingly got out, closed the door behind me and sat back down on my spot on the floor while the doctor talked to my mother

While I sat there doing absolutely nothing and just gazing out the window. I succumbed into the darkness of one of my dreams again.

_A man running up a dirt path that took him to a building that looked like Dr. Glee's office. Another man follows him but this one runs with incredible speed. The man behind him is James. James jumps and lands in front of the other man, he takes hold of the man's hair and gets his neck on a deadly grip. He then twitches his muscles and the man lies limp on his arms. James puts the man down on the floor and sinks his teeth on the man's neck draining him of all blood._

_When he's finished he looks up to the building and smells the air. He cleans up his mouth with his hand and walks toward the building with a smile on my face. He opens the door and sees me all alone._

"Mom, mom!!!! James is coming to kill me, mom, please help me" I started screaming and ran into the room

"What is it, honey?!" she asked alarmed

"Mom, James is coming to kill me. I just saw him kill another man and then he came over here and found me!!" I started crying hysterically

"Mary Alice, who is this James?" asked the doctor trying to calm me down

"Quick, doctor, he's coming!!" I screamed

"Will it make you feel any better if I go check outside and see if I see this James?" he asked getting up

I nodded and hid in my mother's arms. The doctor walked out of the room while my mom murmured reassuring words to me.

"Mary Alice, there is nobody out there" said the doctor coming back way too soon. I had expected him to die or at least come back and warn us that a man was out there killing people

"He can run very fast, he may be inside the place already" I said trying to hide myself form view

"Mary Alice, I assure nobody is coming to get you" he said

"Now, would you mind explaining what happened?"

I just continued to cry out.

"Did you see this James in a dream?" he asked

My mother nudged me so I would answer "…yes"

"And what did he do?"

I explained everything in my dream to him. My mom was horrified by the horrible things I said

"This one didn't come true, Mary Alice" he said after I finished

"Yet!" I answered. It hadn't come true yet, but it would come true as soon as they left me alone again

"We have to take action soon, Mrs. Brandon" he said looking to my mother with pity

"How soon?" she began to cry again

"As soon as possible, probably tomorrow night"

My mom began to sob uncontrollably; I just wished they could tell me what was happening to me. What was going to happen tomorrow night?

* * *

SO THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED AT ALL IN A REALLY LONG TIME, IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE BEEN SICK AND I HAD A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK BUT NOW I'M BACK!!!!

NOW, TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT AND THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO HAVE LEFT REVIEWS AND HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY.

I LOVE YA ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As me and my mom walked home, she wouldn't stop crying. I had asked her constantly about what was going to happen tomorrow, but she said that she couldn't tell me yet. I was so angry!!! If it involved me, she should me tell me what was going on. But that's what I didn't know, if it involved me or James.

Where they going to do something to me? Or where they going to do something about James?

"Mommy, mommy, I missed you" Cynthia said when she received us at the door. She ran to my mother and kissed her face

"Mommy, why are you crying?" she asked when she saw my mother crying

"Nothing, honey. Why don't you and your sister go out and play?" she said with a smile

"Ok, mommy" she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to our room

We started playing with our dolls and then I decided that the only way that I was going to find out what was happening was to overhear my parents' conversation.

"Cynthia, I'll be back soon. I'm going to go visit Betsy" I said getting up from the floor

"Can I come?" she asked

"No, she doesn't like you" I said. This was a lie but I wanted to go alone

"Yes, she does" she started whining

"Ok, fine, she does. But I want to see her alone"

"Fine" she said crossing her arms over her chest

I got out of the room and walked down the hall quietly. Then I stood against the wall so they couldn't see me from the kitchen and heard them

"The doctor said what?!" my father shouted. I didn't like it when he shouted, he got really mad

"He said that our daughter suffers from one of the symptoms of schizophrenia: hallucinations" my mother explained trying to calm down my father

"And what did he call those hallucinations again?" he said with a much more calm voice

"Premonitions or visions, like fortune tellers. But Mary Alice suffers from the real thing"

"So, my daughter, my first-born, is a freak?!" he said raising his voice again

"Don't call her that, Simon!!!" my mom said shushing him "She is not a freak!!"

"Sorry, and what is the cure for this?" he said lowering his voice again

"There is no known cure"

"So, we should let her continue with these…these visions?" he said the word with such acid and disgust in his voice, it broke me down to tears. My father was ashamed of me!

"No, Simon, because tomorrow night…they're coming over to pick her up and take her to Bethlam"

"The crazy asylum?! And what are they going to do to her there?!" he asked furious

"They're going to treat her and then when she's fine again, they will bring her back home" she answered starting to cry again

"You know she'll never come back" my father whispered defeated

"I know" my mom said between sobs

So that was what's happening tomorrow night. My mother had given up on me and had signed me up so they could take me to the crazy people place. I was going to die there because we all knew that I was never going to come back because my visions were not going to end just like that. I was going to miss out on everything because of my mother, she didn't love me anymore!!

And what about James? He was the one that was supposed to be going to the crazy people place or better yet, to prison. He had killed people and drank their blood. I had seen it and now he wanted to drink my blood too!!

"Simon, I'm so sorry that this is happening. I know that this is my fault" my mom said while she continued sobbing

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault" my father said with a thick voice

"What are we going to tell Mary? And what are we going to tell Cynthia, when she sees that her sister is gone?"

"We're not going to say anything to Mary Alice and as of Cynthia, I don't know what we'll tell her but she can't be there when they take Mary away"

"And what about the town? What are we going to tell them when they don't see her anymore?" my mother continued with her incessant questions. I couldn't take it anymore, but I wanted to find out more and the sudden news had also left me paralyzed

"I think that the best thing to do is…tell them that…she's sick or…dead" my father and mother broke down again and began crying once more

"Oh god!! A dead child of mine!! The pain is just the same!!" my mother said

I had slide down the wall and sat with my arms around my knees. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, I thought they loved me. So all their promises that they would do anything to keep me save and that they would always love me forever all had been lies. They didn't love me anymore; they didn't even care for me. My father thought I was a freak and my mother had admitted herself that this was her fault

"Is she going to need anything? Should we pack something for her?" asked my father some time after

"No, the doctor said that she won't need anything. Even her clothes are going to be replaced for some "special made for her illness""

"Oh god…merciful god" my father whispered

I heard their chairs move back and I immediately ran to their room, climbed out the window and ran to the stables to see Betsy, like I had told Cynthia.

I opened her door and walked in. I started smoothing her mane

"Oh, Betsy, I won't be able to see you anymore. You're my only friend in the whole wide world. You're the only one that cares for me and love me. Not even my own parents love me, they think I'm crazy, I'm not crazy!!! My dreams are just coincidence and they don't mean that I've lost my mind. You don't think I'm crazy, right?" I said hugging her leg, which was the only thing that I could reach right now.

She huffed in my face and nudged her nose in my hair

"I love you, Betsy" I said

She really was my only friend and soon, I wouldn't be able to see her anymore. Life was really unfair to me. First, I had these "visions", then a killer wanted me and my parents thought I was crazy and finally, tomorrow night some men were coming to take me away from my home and from Betsy.

But maybe I could escape. Yeah, definitely. I could grab my stuff, some food, and live off in the woods. And when I needed some more food, I could always sneak back and take some more. It couldn't be that hard, if the witches and demons that my father said existed could do it, then I could certainly do it too. And my visions could warn me of any coming danger. Yes, I could do it and I would do it. As soon as I went back home, I would start packing and by dinner, I would be out of the house and living in my new home, the woods.

* * *

I PRETTY MUCH HAVE NO COMMENT AT ALL, BECAUSE I'M EVEN SHOCKED OF WHAT I CAME UP WITH. I MEAN, WHAT PARENTS WOULD DO THAT TO THEIR CHILD???? SERIOUSLY!!

AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT IT!!

I ALSO WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, ALERTING AND READING THIS STORY!!! THANK YOU ALL

LOTS OF LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I ran back home and quickly went to my room. Cynthia was still there mad at me, so when she saw me coming in, she picked up her dolls and went to my parents' room.

I pulled my comforter out of bed and laid it out on the floor. I went to my closet and grabbed some of my clothes, I packed all the things that I could need to survive. I tied the comforter so that everything would stay inside and then I threw it out the window, so nobody could see me carry it out. Then I went outside, not bothering to say goodbye to anybody. My parents weren't receiving my goodbyes if they were willing to send me to a crazy people place and if I told my sister something, I knew she would tell on me. So I just walked out and looked for my comforter.

I rolled it out all the way to the barn, where Betsy was sleeping and left it there so I could look for a place in the woods to live.

The trees around me were enormous, they casted great shadows on the floor. Little sunlight could pass through the leaves, so it was really dark in. I walked and walked until I found a suitable spot between the trees where my comforter could fit. I grabbed a pine cone and with its somehow sharp edge tried to carve my initials on the bark of the trees: M. A.

I could already hear my mom calling us for dinner. I ignored her and walked back to the barn. As I walked back, I could hear someone behind me. I turned around and saw nobody, and then I turned forward and continued walking, this time a little bit faster. I was sure that I heard someone following me. I hadn't noticed where I was walking that I tripped on the branches of a fallen tree. As I hit the ground, the darkness of another vision sucked me in.

_I am laying on the ground because I fell thanks to a tree. Someone walks behind me and as I turn to them, they grab me by the hair and push me against a tree. It's James; he presses his nose against my neck and smells just under my jaw. He turns back to me and says something I can't hear and then he smiles. I am crying, but I don't know why. I beg to him, but I can't hear what I'm saying either. He then gives me a kiss on the cheek but then he bites down and I start to bleed. With his finger, he cleans up the blood and then licks the finger. He then moves my head to the side and bites down on my neck, hard. I begin to scream, but then he puts his hand over my mouth to muffle out my scream. Nobody comes to save me and when he finishes, he leaves my lifeless body on the floor with mouth and eyes open, asking for help. _

I wake up when somebody pulled me by the hair, my vision was coming true. James pushed me against a tree, my feet hanging because I was so little. Just like my vision, he presses his cold nose against my jaw line and then sniffs.

"Mhm, you smell so wonderful, Mary Alice, that I could just eat you up" he said when I began to cry

"Please, please, don't eat me" I beg

"Oh, I don't plan on eating you, just to drink your blood" he said, his face moving closer to mine.

I wished with all my heart for one of my parents to come and save me, even if they didn't love me anymore.

'Mary Alice, Mary Alice, where are you?!" I could hear my dad on the backyard looking for me. He was so close to us.

"Daddy, daddy, help me!!" I screamed when James got distracted

James put his hand to my mouth "Now, you've done it, he's coming here, you stupid little girl!!"

"Mary Alice, where are you?!"

"But don't worry; I have all the time in the world. I will follow you anywhere and I'll try another time" he said before letting me go and running away

I quickly got up and ran to where I could hear my father calling me.

"Daddy, daddy!!" I screamed. I ran so fast that when I saw him, I bumped into him and fell to the ground

"Where have you been, Mary Alice? We've been looking for you everywhere" he said as he picked me up and walked back with me on his arms.

"Daddy, James wanted to kill me. Then he heard you coming and he said that he would try another time" I began to cry again

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"James drinks blood" I said even though I knew he wasn't going to believe me

"Mary, nobody drinks blood, it's not right to do so. And where did you think you were going to with all your things?" he said dismissing what I had just said

"James does, he drinks blood and he wants to drink mine!!!"

"Mary Alice, stop talking such nonsense!" my father shouted to me when he put me down once we arrived the house

"Now, we are going to eat dinner like a normal family and you will go to sleep right away, are we clear?" my mother and sister came out of the kitchen to see what was going on

"Oh, Mary Alice, thank goodness you're all right. You gave us quite a scare, young lady" my mom said coming over to hug me

"I'm sorry, mommy" I said with my head down. They were never going to believe me; I should have just let James kill me when he had the opportunity

"I asked, are we clear?" my father asked again

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry" and I went to the kitchen and sat on the table

They were never going to believe me. And tomorrow night, I was going over to the crazy people place and I would never see anyone ever again, if James didn't get to me first. Maybe going to this place was going to be good. I would be with people just like me, crazy people. They would at least believe me…I think. And I would be safe from James, they wouldn't let him in.

* * *

OHHHH NOOO, James almost got to her, thank god for her father!!

So, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long while, well, long for me, it's just that summer school has kept me occupied and NO, I didn't flunk, I'm just taking some extra classes for my senior year. And plus I have new obsessions: twitter, livejournal, blogspot and something else that I know I'm forgetting.

Oh, well, here it is and I hope you liked it!!! Tell me what you think

Request:

Please tell me what you want to happen in the asylum, what kind of things did you think happened in the asylum to alice??? Because I'm blocked and I don't know what to write there.

HELP ME!!!!

I love ya all

--LAPRINCESASM


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today was the day. As of today I would no longer have a family; I would have no mother, no father, no sister, and no crazy murderer after me.

The night before, my parents wanted me to sleep with them, but I had refused at all. Their excuse was that they loved me and that they were worried about me, but I knew that they just wanted to make sure I didn't run away again. I had refused and then Cynthia, trying to make them feel better, decided to go to sleep with them, so I was completely alone in my room. I even left the windows open, so I could hear the night animals for one last time. And some part of me hoped that James would come through that window and take me away or just kill me. Anything was better than not being loved by your parents and having to go away from home.

That whole day, I stayed in bed. I had claimed that my head and stomach hurt too much and that I only wanted to sleep. Truth was that I really didn't feel like doing anything at all, not playing with Cynthia or Betsy, not helping my mother doing whatever or even walk to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hi, honey, how are you feeling?" said my mother coming into my room with a lunch tray followed by Cynthia

"Fine, I guess" I said without even looking at her

"Here, Mary Alice, I brought you something" said Cynthia extending her hand towards me. She held three pink and yellow wild flowers in her hands. They always cheered me up.

"Thank you, Cynthia" I said taking them half-heartedly

"Betsy says hi" she said again when our mother put the tray in my lap and left us alone

"Horses can't talk" I said breaking her illusion

"But you said Betsy could" she whined. God, did I hate her whining!

"Well, it was a lie" I said as I picked through my food. I didn't have much of an appetite.

"You told a lie!!" she said pointing at me and covering her mouth with the other hand

"You told a lie" I mocked her, she was such a goody-goody. I just wanted to tell her that being a goody-goody wasn't going to take her anywhere in this world, like my parents

"Why are you being so mean today?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and pouting

"Why don't you go ask mom and dad? They have the answer to everything"

She huffed and walked away in a flash. She wasn't even going to test the topic with mother.

I put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth, even though I wasn't very hungry. But I might as well eat; it might be my last good and complete lunch.

* * *

After I finished, I put they tray on the floor and slumped back into bed. After a while, I drifted off to sleep. I had the same visions as before but this time they were more complete, like a movie.

_The two men came to pick me up during the night. Then I go into the building, unconscious, with James following us. James and the man at the door begin to shout at each other._

Here everything went black and I thought that maybe the dream was over.

_An older looking girl runs through the forest with James behind her. The man is following them both and then he attacks James. They begin to fight when the girl runs out of view. James rips off the man's head and then when he notices that the girl is gone, he screams in fury. The girl is watching everything from one of the branches on one of the tallest trees around. _

I woke up with a jolt, sweating. It was almost nightfall and I could smell dinner already prepared. I decided to get up and walk around the room to stretch, I felt so stiff.

As I went back to bed, my father came to visit me. He said that he loved me and then he tried to convince me to go out to eat with the family, I refused yet again. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and a hug, he had tears pooling in his eyes. My mother came later on with my tray of dinner and then stayed with me while I ate.

She tried to talk to me a couple of times but I ignored her, I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

"Good night, mom. I'm going to sleep now" I said as I handed the tray back to her when I finished

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes, I want to go to bed now" I answered as I pulled the sheets up to my chin

She gave me a smile but the tears began to run down her cheeks

"Ok, if that's what you want" she said giving me a kiss and a hug

"Remember that I'll always love you, Mary Alice. Me, your father and your sister love you very much" she said

I nodded to her and gave her a smile

As she walked out, I buried my face in the sheets and began to cry, I drifted off to sleep when my eyes went dry.

* * *

I woke up when the door banged open. I couldn't help but think that maybe it's the December winds that have opened it. But when two men passed through the door, I quickly began to dismiss the thought and I started to scream. This was it, time to go to the crazy place.

One of the men jumped on the bed and put his massive hand over my mouth to stifle the scream. They were dressed in scrubs, like the ones that the nurses at the doctor's clinic used.

As they began to take me, I couldn't help but fight back. I thrashed and kicked. I kicked one of the men in the mouth and he slapped my face in return. He almost knocked me out.

"Don't slap her; you're going to hurt her!!" I heard my mother scream to the men, my father restraining her to not enter my room

"Madam, please!" he said holding his mouth

I felt something being stabbed in my arm and I noticed that it was the needle. I prepared myself for the oncoming darkness. My body began to feel very heavy and my eyelids began to droop.

"Good night, sweetheart" one said with a big smile on his face

"You'll be all better now" said the other one

"We love you, Mary Alice" said my father while holding my sobbing mother at the door of my room

That's when the darkness overcame me and I fell into a world of many colors and shapes.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think??? Did you like it?? What do you think is going to happen next????**

**I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story and the rest of my stories. I really appreciate it and it inspires me to continue**

**I want to thank two important reviewers and readers to me: TwilightHeart21 and HORSELUVR620. They have the best stories and they leave the best reviews in all of my stories. I love ya guys!!**

**I love you all too, my loyal readers and reviewers**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up when cold water was splashed over me. I opened my eyes and screamed in shock, the water was so cold and the place where I was laying even colder and hard too.

"Good morning, sweetheart, wake up" a deep voice said to me when I stopped screaming

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, I could barely see the figure standing over me.

"Well, I'm going to be your only friend for as long as I live. Now, come, get up" he pulled me to my feet and put extra force on my arm

"Ow, you're hurting me!" I said trying to pull away from his hold

"Oh, shut up!" he shook me hard and began pulling me out of the dark room

"Where are you taking me?" I said beginning to cry

"You ask too many questions, that's going to get you in trouble" he said with a dark rumble of a laugh.

He took me out into a brightly lit hallway, it was pretty isolated. I didn't know where he was going to take me or what he was going to do to me. After walking a couple of minutes, we stopped in front of a wooden door. He pushed it open and dragged me in.

In the middle of the room was a desk with papers on top and a couple of seats around it. He dropped my arm and walked over to the desk, he took out a pair of scissors from the drawer. I walked back until I was against the wall and cowered in fear, maybe he was going to kill me. But this time, there was nobody here to save, nobody that wanted to save me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" he said with a wicked smile. Something in his eyes told me that that promise wasn't going to stand for long.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit in one of the chairs. I stayed very still as the scissors came closer to my head. I closed my eyes in fear.

I could feel some tugging in my hair but I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Open your eyes, we're done" he said lifting my chin up with his big, sweaty and big hands

When I opened my eyes, I could not see my black hair falling by the sides of my face like black curtains or even feel its weight on me. Silent tears rushed once again down my face.

"Aww, don't cry, you look prettier now" he said making me stand up.

He knelt in front of me, so we could be face to face. I could see his dark green eyes glistening with something, his skin was tanned and his hair was black, it all clashed to make him look scary.

"Now, those clothes have to go, too" he said getting the scissors close to my shoulders.

In a flash, he snipped at the straps of my dress, making it fall to the floor. He continued cutting at my clothes, until I was standing there in front of him, completely naked. He grinned a yellowed smile as he looked up and down my body.

He stood up and walked somewhere else, I didn't see where because I didn't follow him with my eyes. He returned with a white gown. He pulled it over my head and helped me into it.

"Now, come on, let's go back to your room" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the haunting hall once more

At some point in our trip, I saw a woman being held up by another man. This man and that man were wearing the same ugly green outfit and the woman and I were both wearing the same white gown. As I observed them, I saw how the woman stopped in her tracks and just froze and stared into space, then she began to scream and trying to push away from the man holding her.

"You sick man, how could you do that to that poor little innocent girl. She's going to be so scared. Don't touch her!!" she yelled pointing a finger to my "friend". The other man tried to control her and hold her down as she became more hysterical. Other men appeared and ran to them, one of them holding a needle in his hand. As soon as he was by her side, he stabbed her with it and she fell to the floor, face first.

"See, that's going to happen to you if you don't stop having your visions, poor little innocent girl" he said the end mockingly. Then he pushed me into my room and closed the metal door behind me.

"I'll see you later, princess" he said from the other side as he locked the door

I could see that there was no possible way out of this room except through that locked door. So I just feel around until I bumped into something, it felt like a bed. I sat down on it and hugged my knees to my chest.

That woman out there had had a vision, just like the ones that I had. She had said something about a man hurting an innocent girl, maybe she meant me. I began to cower against the wall that was next to the bed. Maybe somebody was going to hurt me, but I didn't know who or when. So I just lay down and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and began to cry hysterically. I had been dreaming about my family, not one of my visions but a normal dream. In my dream, it had been Christmas morning. We were all sitting in the living room, exchanging gifts. Just the mere fact that we were all together made me cry so much. But I knew that that dream was never going to come true, so there was no point in thinking about lost memories. And my parents didn't love me anymore, so why should I care about them.

I looked around the room when I heard the door unlock. Bright light came in and hurt my eyes. A tall figure appeared in the doorway, blocking out the light.

* * *

**Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that's mean to do, but I just couldn't resist myself. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to finish it with a cliff hanger. Muahahaha!!**

**So what did you think about the woman who also had visions??? And what about her "friend"??? Isn't he a sick-o or what???**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy because this is my last summer in high school before I got to college and I've been doing tons of things. But here's a chapter and I hoped you liked it!!!**

**I love you all who reviewed and read and alerted this story, I really appreciate it!! Thank you so much!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wake up, it's time for your treatment" said my "friend" from earlier. He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out of the room.

I thought it was another day, my body felt stiff with sleep; but I couldn't be sure, there were no windows in this place, only wooden and metal doors.

We walked until we reached another metal door, but this one seemed somehow different. We walked through and entered a room that looked like a hospital wing, but instead of beds there were metal chairs nailed to the floor.

"My "friend", whose name I had learned was Rick, walked me over to the farthest seat from the entrance. The windows were bare, so the rays of the sun shone down mercilessly.

"Now, stay here and be a good girl, ok?" Rick said as he strapped me by the wrists and waist to the chair.

When he left, I began to panic. I didn't know what they would do to me here or how many cruel ways could they hurt me by. The machines around me were humming and had some green buttons flashing. I turned my head and saw something printed near the top in black letters.

_Low voltage, use with moderation_

_Medical purposes only._

I didn't know what that meant, but I was sure it could not be good. Rick then came back with another man, one much older that looked like a doctor.

"Ok, Mary Alice, hi. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them correctly, are we clear?" the doctor said without even taking off his eyes from the papers that he had in his hands.

I stammered an ok and then went quiet again.

"Ok, Rick, please stand by" the doctor said. Rick gave me a menacing smile and stood behind my chair, I was afraid to look back to him.

"Mary Alice, tell me why do you think you're here?" the doctor asked giving me a penetrating look

I hesitated for a while but then decided to answer his question, so I wouldn't get hurt "Because the doctor said that I have…visions?"

"And do you really have these visions?"

"…yes?" just as the answer left my mouth, I felt this electric shock go through my body. I screamed out in pain and cried and thrashed wanting it to stop. Finally, it did. I hung my head to my chest, breathing hard.

"No, you do not, Mary" the doctor said

"Yes, I do" I said again. And the electric shock attacked me again.

It was Rick who kept shocking me with these weird fork thingies in his hands. They were connected to the humming machines.

"Now, do you have visions, Mary Alice?" the doctor asked yet again

"…no?" I asked almost, breathless

"Very good, next question"

I probably spent the whole day getting shocked senseless by Rick and the doctor. Every time I would answer a question truthfully, I would get shocked

"I'll see you in a week to continue your treatment" I heard the doctor say as my head rolled back. I had no strength, I could barely move voluntarily.

"You may take her to her cell now, Rick" the doctor said as I heard him walk away. I couldn't even open my eyes.

Rick saw how numb I was that he unstrapped me from the seat and threw me roughly over his shoulder. That's when everything went black and I drifted off to a long sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the bed of my cell what felt like days after. I was sprawled all over the place. When I turned to better my position, I couldn't because my sides hurt so much. I got up and walked to the door, where a strip of light could be seen around the edge of the door. I lifted up my gown and saw horrible and massive black and purple bruises near my ribs. I pressed a finger to them and immediately cried out in pain; it hurt so much.

* * *

Two years passed, I was eleven now, and I continued with my "treatments". I would always get shocked senseless and then Rick would carry me back to my cell, where I would sleep a couple of days. I was so helpless and lonely; nobody came to visit me, not even my parents. I just wanted to die, but never did those electric things kill me, they would just knock me out. I only ate twice a day and the food was always so disgusting. But I always devoured it because I was so hungry.

I would sometimes encounter the lady who had visions just like me, but I never talked to her. Or they would never let us talk; we were kept away from each other.

* * *

It was a couple of days before my twelve birthday, when I first talked to her. I felt this amazing connection with her and I was sure she felt it too. She was the only one in this world that actually understood me.

"Mary, you have to be careful with Rick" she kept warning me

"Why? Is he going to hurt me?" I asked her in a whisper. We were in the hospital wing waiting for our treatments.

"Yes. I have seen it in a vision, many times now" she said with a sad expression

"How? How is he going to hurt me?" I asked her scared. He was already hurting me with those electric shocks

"…in ways that you don't yet understand" she said sadly as she slipped her fingers through my short hair.

I looked at her for a while and just as I was about to say something back to her, they took her away for her treatments.

Then it was my turn and even when I answered the questions like they wanted me too, they would still shock me.

I woke up once more again in my bed after having the dream where James is chasing me through the forest but he never finds me. I had quite forgotten about both men: James and the mysterious man who dies trying to fight with James. I hadn't seen James in the three years that I have been here and I hadn't seen his enemy either. I was sure the man worked here but I never saw him, I only saw Rick and Genevieve's "friend". Genevieve was the woman who also had visions like me.

"Mary Alice, Mary Alice, honey, are you there?!" I heard her alarmed voice outside my door, along with some banging.

"Yes, what is it?!" I asked her as I leaned to the other side of the door.

"Tonight, Mary Alice, he's going to hurt you tonight. Don't let him do anything to you. You can-" and then she was cut off. I heard a scream and another bang against the door.

"Genevieve?!" I began to scream her name but no answer came back. I began to cry expecting the worse.

Later on in the day, I learned that the bang against my door was when her "friend" pushed her skull against my door, killing her right there. Everybody that I cared for in this world left me. Maybe it was me, maybe I had something in me that repelled people or hurt them. I couldn't stand it anymore; maybe it was good that I was away. I wouldn't hurt anybody anymore.

* * *

**UPDATE!!!!!**

**I'm not going to "speak" much now, but I got a couple of things to say!!**

**First, did you like it??????**

**Second, what do you think is going to happen now???**

**And third, what did you think about Genevieve's message??? What do you think Rick is going to do to Mary Alice??**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited and whatever else you have done with the story!!! I really love you all!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I cried and cried that night, I even refused to eat. Her lose was so hard on me because she was the only person that understood me and believed me. I really loved her like a mother even though I had only known her for a couple of months.

My family's faces were a blur in my mind. I knew that I had two parents and a younger sister, but I barely remembered their physical appearance. I also knew that I had a pet, which I had loved very much but I didn't remember her name or what kind of animal she was. The only things that I remembered were how my sister and I would play with some dolls and when my mother and I would cook together. But that was a long time ago and everything was blurry.

I remembered how I looked before now: I had long, flowy, black hair, green eyes that would sparkle with joy, soft clean ivory skin and I was short, very short. Now, I had short messy hair and my eyes didn't sparkle anymore because I wasn't happy, but I was still short. I also felt myself growing. Rick said that I was becoming more and more beautiful everyday, that I looked like a woman. When he said this, I felt scared. I didn't like the way he looked at me when he said it, I don't know why, but the looks that he gave me made me cower into a corner.

* * *

That night I was so exhausted from crying that I fell asleep in a corner next to my bed. I woke up when the door slammed open and a male figure stepped through.

"Mary Alice?" I heard Rick calling me. He was slurring his words, so I just stayed in my corner trying to stay unnoticed.

He tumbled in and closed the door behind him, I heard the lock click.

"Dammit, Mary Alice, I know you're in here. Where are you?!" he sounded really mad, he threw something against the wall above me. When the crystals and the liquid showered on me, I ran away and bumped into him.

"I knew it" he said as he grabbed me by the hair

"Ouch, Rick, let me go, please" I cried out in pain

"Not in a million years. Now, come to papa" he lifted me up and threw me against the bed; my head bumping against the side wall. Maybe this is what Genevieve meant when she said not to trust Rick and that he was going to hurt me.

I covered my mouth to stop the cries of pain coming out of my mouth and climbed up the bed to be far away from him. He saw my weak attempt and grabbed my foot, my gown pushing up to my waist. He laughed as I tried to pull it back down, I didn't like feeling exposed. He pinned both my arms over my head with one of his hands.

"Please, Rick, you're hurting me, let me go!" I cried out and thrashed but his hands were stopping me as they put pressure on my mouth and arms. I bit down on his hand and he pulled away, stunned.

"You little bitch!" he slapped my cheek so hard that I was left without strength; I just laid there with silent tears falling down my face.

He saw that I wasn't able to fight anymore, so he let go of my arms. He pulled the gown over my head fiercely. I didn't know what was going to happen, so I stood very still like I always did when I felt threatened.

"You're going to like this, Mary Alice and you're going to ask me for more" he said as he unbuckled his pants. I couldn't even look at him.

He laid his body over mine, almost squashing me and began to move his hips against mine, the pain was unbearable. Five seconds hadn't passed when the door slammed open once again and another man came in.

"What the hell is going on here?! Get off of her, you dirty bastard!" he yelled but not loud enough for others to hear.

Next thing I knew, Rick was off of me and against the other wall, groaning slightly in pain. A dark figure moved closed to Rick and then they were out the door.

"Stay here, I'm going to come back and help you" the other man said with such a sweet voice, but I didn't know who trust anymore.

I didn't recognize his voice at all. I lay over to my side and cried my eyes dry. I could feel the blood running down my legs. I hated how I was feeling right now, I had been so violated and my personal space invaded. Now, I knew what Genevieve meant when she said that Rick was going to hurt me. He had hurt me horribly and I didn't want to relive this ever again. I made myself black out all unpleasant sensations and memories.

"Mary Alice, Mary Alice, can you hear me? My name is Vincent and I'm going to help you" the man from earlier came back. He had crouched down next to me and looked like he wasn't breathing, like he was straining to keep his breath held.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you but I need you to trust me" he insisted.

I felt something soft and warm being wrapped around me and then I was lifted from the bed; I could see the dark stains on the white bed sheets. When he walked out to the hallway, the first thing I noticed were his eyes; they were dark red, almost brown. His skin was very white and he had dark brown hair that fell on his eyes. He looked almost ageless and someone who was wise and sweet and protective. He seemed…somehow familiar to me.

"It's ok, I'm going to take you to the infirmary" he said to me while smiling, before I succumbed into complete darkness.

* * *

As the days and months passed, I began to trust Vincent more and more. He seemed different than Rick, he brought a sense of security with him and I felt very protected. He was very nice to me: he would sneak food into my room, so I could eat better; he would treat me very carefully and he had even made the doctor to stop giving me shock treatments. He would get me gifts for Christmas and my birthdays. He wouldn't let anybody that could harm me near me; I loved him very much, like he was my brother.

But also as the days and months passed, I made myself forget everything and everyone from my past. I would sometimes find myself in places at night, not knowing what I had done during the day. I made myself believe that my whole life had always been a dark path. I couldn't even see my hands in front of me in this path. I wanted to die and have no memories of my daily and routine life. I didn't even remember my friends or family, if I had any. The only family that I had was Vincent. I couldn't even remember how I had or how I looked right now, my physical appearance. I had decided that life had become too unbearable for me to relive it even once more in my mind.

* * *

**So the first part of my Alice story is over and now, the real fun begins!! Haha**

**So, what did you think of Vincent? And what do you think happened to Rick?**

**What did you want to happen to him? Because I wanted to kill him!! They should have given him to James, so he could kill him! Haha, that's cruel!**

**Anyway, I want to give lots of shout-outs, but right now, I'm going to give it up to:**

**Stupid-volvo-owner**

**HORSELUVER620**

**Twilightheart21**

***claps***

**They have been constantly giving me reviews and giving me inspiration. Stupid-volvo-owner was the only one who caught the fact that Genevieve and Mary Alice were family. She kept challenging me and analyzing the story! That was awesome**

**HORSELUVR620 because she has read all my stories and has also helped me with my stories and her birthday was 6 days before mine, so we're practically sisters…sisters from other countries. haha!**

**And Twilightheart21 because her reviews are so inspirational and she totally supports me. She gave me the ok on the whole rape thing, I wasn't sure if I should put it. And also because her name is the same as one of the characters and I didn't know that!**

**But I love you all who read and reviewed this story, you guys keep me writing.**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

PART TWO

Chapter 10

**5 years later**

****Now, Mary Alice is 17, and she knows it. At this point, she doesn't know or remember anything or anyone.**

I opened my eyes with a gasp. I was in a dark room, but I could see everything perfectly. I could see everything in such perfect detail, not that there was much to see anyway. I sat up with a quick movement and then off the platform in another, it didn't even take two heartbeats. Heartbeats…I couldn't hear my heart beating inside my chest and I wasn't even breathing. I took a deep breath and it somehow felt wrong to do, like I didn't need to breathe.

Then my throat began to hurt, I was surprised by the pain. I held on to the platform and tried to control the pain, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and thought of a solution to stop my raw, burning throat.

_I saw a whole group of beautiful people around me. We were all laughing and I had my arms around the most gorgeous man. He saw me looking up to him and then he leaned down to kiss my lips. He had blond short hair and red eyes. His skin was hard, but warm to my touch; he had scars, half-moon scars all over his body. He was the perfect man for me and he loved me back. _

"_I love you, Alice" he said in a deep, wonderful voice_

"_I love you too, Jasper" I said back_

"_You guys ready to hunt?" another blond man asked our group. He gave out this father like vibe, his name was Carlisle. I just knew it by looking at him._

_Everybody nodded and a built, strong man cheered in response. Another blond girl was with him, they looked completely different and so in love. She had wavy hair with golden eyes and he had short curly dark hair, dimples appeared when he smiled and he was very strong. She was Rosalie and he was Emmett. _

"_Shut up, Emmett. Excuse him, but he gets overly excited with hunting" another man said looking towards Jasper and me. He wasn't really a man; he looked like a young man growing out of his teen years. He had bronze colored hair and golden eyes too, he was Edward. _

_The other woman with us was Esme, she was Carlisle's wife and like our mother. They all had golden eyes except me and Jasper, but mine were starting to change to an orange color._

_We all walked outside, Jasper holding my hand tightly. As soon as we stepped out into the backyard, which was a forest, Emmett ran full speed with Rosalie on his back, she was laughing so hard. He then jumped on top of a male bear and killed it, they both sucked out its blood. We all did the same with the animals we found. _

I came back, gasping. That felt so real, it was something that would happen in my future, I was sure of it. I needed to find this people, but first I needed to find Japer. Just the thought of him, made my stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

But first of all, I needed to stop my throat from hurting. I looked around the room to find a way out. I spotted a door and a window. I walked over to the door and tried opening it, it was locked. I wiggled it until it broke off

"Oops" I whispered to myself. The door slowly opened to a night full of stars and a full moon.

Everything was so beautiful; I could see and hear for miles. I was in a forest and as soon as the wind hit me, I could smell all the inviting smells of my meal. I moved noiselessly, smelling the air and being very quiet. It was like this switch was turned on inside of me and I just knew what I had to do to catch my meal.

I spotted something a couple of miles away from me, it was a lone wolf. He lay on the floor, sleeping. I climbed up the nearest tree without letting it hear me. I perched myself on a branch right over him, just as soon as he registered something and opened his eyes and became alert, I jumped on top of it before it ran away. He struggled and struggled until I snapped his neck. I bit into his throat and drank from the blood that flowed into my mouth, it tasted so good.

After a couple of more hunts, I couldn't drink anymore, I was so full but my throat still burned a little bit.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains, and I could see the blood of my hunts covering my clothes and skin. Also, I could see how the sun made me sparkle, like I was made of diamonds. I twisted my hand around to see the colors and shapes that reflected on the trees.

That's when I realized that I wasn't human, and that I couldn't go out in public like this, it wasn't normal. People would think that I was a freak. Now, what was I going to do until nightfall?

I could hear the rush of water near, it sounded like a river. Maybe I could wash myself and my clothes. I walked to spend the time until I found the river, it looked pretty deep. I looked around to make sure that nobody was around; I kicked off my heels and then plunged in it.

When my head came out of the surface, I took off my clothes and scrubbed them fiercely. I had on a red shirt with a high waist skirt that reached after my knees. Apparently, I had very good taste in clothes. I scrubbed all until they were without a single stain. I laid them out to dry on top of some rocks and then continued floating around. I was trying to figure out as to how I would find Jasper, the man I already loved but hadn't met yet.

_The sky was filled with dark clouds but the sun was shining bright; a storm was coming and it had already begun to rain. I was sitting at the counter of what seemed like a diner. As I sat waiting for him, I turned my head to the side and saw a balding man reading a newspaper. It was called "Philadelphia News center". He saw me looking towards him and then stared with his mouth open, I smiled to him but then he seemed scared; he grabbed his plate and moved away. _

_I felt another person come in to the diner and I could smell it was someone like me. I turned around and saw him, his eyes dark with thirst and his blonde hair glistening with microscopic drops of water. _

I opened my eyes and knew what I had to do. I waited for my clothes to dry and then quickly put them on; they fitted perfectly to my tiny body.

* * *

I ran at full speed to the nearest town and grabbed a couple of things. Well, I stole them, actually. I had to move fast so nobody could see me sparkling. I grabbed a map, a beige colored coat that fitted perfectly and looked good on me, and a scarf, so I could travel easily to Philadelphia.

I was ready to meet the love of my life and my family. I wanted them, I longed to be with somebody and not be so alone. I asked in what general direction I would have to travel if I wanted to go to Philadelphia and then set off. I couldn't wait to meet them all.

**

* * *

**

This is part two of the story!! Yay!! So she just had her first visions and they were about none other than Jasper!!! Woo-hoo!!

**So, I hoped you like the first time thing of Alice as a vamp and both her visions!**

**I wanna thank all my wonderful readers and their beautiful reviews!! I love you all with all my heart!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two months passed until I was able to arrive at Philadelphia. It had been very hard to get there because I continued to get lost and whenever I had to travel, it had to be during the night, so nobody could see me sparkle. And, whenever I got lost, I couldn't ask anybody because nobody roamed the streets at night.

It was just 7:00 AM when I finally found the diner where I was supposed to meet Jasper for the first time. I walked in, the bells ringing as the door opened and closed, and took off my hat and coat.

Everybody was staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I sat in one of the red stools in the middle of the counter, right in front of the door. There were booths surrounding the whole place along, with long windows covered with half-opened blinds. Pictures and posters of the most famous artists and movies hung on the walls. There were waitresses running around the place serving people their breakfast.

"Hi, my name is Emily. What would you like to order?" a red headed girl came to my side with a small notepad and pencil in hand. She was wearing a blue uniform with a white apron tied to her waist.

"Hi, Emily, I'm Alice. And, no, I wouldn't like to order anything, I'm waiting for someone" I said returning her bright and bubbly attitude

"Oh, ok, then I'll just come back when the person gets here" and she left quickly to serve another client

The whole place was buzzing with conversation. People were talking about the latest fashion, who was dating or marrying who, the movies that were out in the drive-ins, or just about politics.

As time passed, people came and went, but he still hadn't showed up. I was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't coming here or that I was mistaken and had come to the wrong diner, but one thing made me sure.

I turned my head to the side and saw a balding man reading a newspaper. It was called "Philadelphia News center". He saw me looking towards him and then stared with his mouth open, I smiled to him but then he seemed scared; he grabbed his plate and moved away. That's when I really began to pay attention, at any moment Jasper would come through the door, according to my vision.

Seconds later, I felt another person come into the diner and I could smell it was someone like me. I turned around in my seat and saw him, his eyes dark with thirst and his blonde hair glistening with microscopic drops of water. I couldn't help but feel giggly and hopeful. There he was, hands deep in his coat pockets, trying to hide his eyes. I acted on a whim.

I hopped down from my high stool and walked directly towards him. He looked so shocked and expectant; maybe he had been expecting me too, so I couldn't help but feel more hopeful than before.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I said to him with a smile on my face. He must know how much I had been expecting him

He quickly ducked his head as a sign of forgiveness "I'm sorry, ma'am" he said in the sweet and wonderful voice that I heard in my vision, but this one was much better.

I held out my hand and as soon as I did, he took it without dropping my gaze. I couldn't help but feel hope for our future, a future for us. His mouth slowly but surely went from a frown to a wide smile, he looked so gorgeous. I couldn't even start to believe that this man was for me and only me.

"You want to grab a seat, Jasper?" I asked, I don't know how long after

"Sure" he answered quickly and drove me gently by the hand to the furthest booth, one whose windows were shaded by the blinds.

He let go of my hand and made a swift movement with his hand for me to slide in. I smiled to him and got on my seat, he sat across from me.

"What's your name?" he asked

"My name is Alice"

"Why did you…how did you…know who I was?" he asked with a confused expression

"I had a vision about you…and me"

"…wow" was the only thing he was able to say

"Yeah" I ducked my head to my chest and looked at my hands on my lap

There was an awkward silence between us for a couple of seconds until he spoke

"I know what you are feeling" he said quickly

"…what?" I asked feeling completely confused and lost

"That's my ability…I know what other people are feeling. Just like you have visions as your ability" he said quietly, so I was the only one who could hear him

I was actually speechless

"And right now, I feel that you are feeling confused and shocked…but I also feel something else…hope and love…but I don't know if that's you or me" he said with a smile. Whoa…

"…I think that's me" I said with confidence

"That's the problem…I think it's me"

We just stared off into each other's eyes, not aware of the world around us. He put his hand over the table and extended it towards me. I looked at it and then gave him my hand. I could feel electricity going through my body, one that came with his touch. He looked down to our intertwined hands and smiled.

**

* * *

**

**JASPER is here!! Woo-hoo!!!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and tell me if that is what you expected or not, just tell me, I don't bite!!!**

**Oh, and two more things!!**

**ONE: send me ideas for this story, what do you want to see in it because I'm stuck and I need some ideas or inspiration, send me inspiration through that review button!!**

**TWO: Go vote in the poll posted in my profile!! It's about my story, MISSING PIECES. It's concerning about the sequel!!!!**

**Anyway, I love you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting!!! **

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We stayed in the diner the rest of the day. I told him about everything: the Cullens, our new family; and my way of hunting, which was very different from his way of hunting, he would hunt humans while I fed off animals. In those couple of hours, we got very close. He told me everything about his life, while I said very little because I couldn't remember anything from my human days. And when I tried to remember, I would black out.

"So, you're telling me that from now I have to feed off animals?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, you don't have to, but…I mean, don't you feel sorry for the humans that you hunt?"

"I can actually feel what they feel when I hunt them, but…that's what us, vampires, hunt. I'm tired of killing them, but it's normal for us" he explained

"We don't have to be normal, Jasper" he looked at me as if he dared me to prove him wrong

"Come on…I'll show you what I mean" I got up from my seat and extended my hand to him

He looked at it for a while "Do you trust me?"

"I do" and he took my hand and together we left the diner

* * *

We walked hand-in-hand to the outskirts of town to the nearest forest. It was already dark, so we had no worries.

"Ok, now, so what do we do?" he asked as we stood in between some trees.

"Well, just like you hunt humans by scent, you hunt animals" I said. He looked at me in disbelief

"It's not that hard, Jasper, you just…do it" I said trying to convince him.

Just then, the wind hit us bringing the scent of the wildlife with it. We both smelled in the air the stampede of deer coming. Jasper crouched to the floor and then jumped to a branch in the tree behind us. I climbed up another one waiting for the deer to pass by.

I could feel the vibrations up in the tree as the group came closer and closer. As soon as the first one came by, I jumped off my tree and landed on top of it. The other began to run faster to escape from us, but Jasper had already taken down to bucks at the same time. I drank all of the blood from mine and waited for Jasper to finish his.

"Now, how do you feel?" I asked as he came towards me licking the blood off his lips.

"You were right, I feel…full" he admitted sheepishly

"See, you can deal with the thirst…and I'm sure that with time you'll come to like it"

He looked at me for a while as a grin appeared on his face

"Time…is that a promise?" he asked walking closer to me

"Yes, it is" I said, I would promise him all of my time if it meant spending it all with him

"Do you want to come with me to find the Cullens?" I then backed away until I hit the base of a tree. He came after me

"Sure…do you know where they are settled for the moment?"

"I don't know yet, but it will come to me, I know it" I slid down the base until I was sitting down on the floor with my arms around my knees. I put my head back and closed my eyes. I could feel him looking down to me. Next thing I knew, his arms were around me, holding me close to his chest. He smelled sweet, but I couldn't identify the specific smell. I opened my eyes and smiled up to him. He looked serious and his face came closer to mine; I closed my eyes to prepare for the kiss

"Jasper?!" I heard another female voice call out

"Maria?!" Jasper had his eyes wide open and he seemed somehow defensive.

The girl smiled at the mention of her name. She was as small as me, but she looked like a girl, maybe 14 or 15 years old. She had porcelain white skin and brown hair; her eyes were bright red, she had just hunted. He voice was soft and musical, but still sharp. She was dressed in white, from her shirt to her shoes.

"Who is that?! And why the hell did you leave me?!" she screeched, making the birds fly out of the trees.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" he got up and stood in front of me as to cover me from view.

"I was looking for you" she said coming closer to us "And you didn't answer my questions"

He seemed shocked but then his face changed along with his mood

"I don't have to answer any of your questions, Maria. You don't own me"

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at me; I got up from my place, stood next to Jasper proudly and grabbed his hand. The sun was coming up from behind the trees now.

"So, what's your name, pixie?" Maria said jerking her chin at me

"Alice" I said as I felt Jasper's hand go around my waist protectively.

"I'm Maria" she said

There was a tense silence then. I felt like a fight could break out at any moment.

"You stole my Jasper, my best man" she said with a grin

"I was never yours, Maria. I only worked for you" Jasper growled at her. I looked from him to her and back again. I couldn't believe what this girl was telling me

"Oh, yeah? Keep telling yourself that" she said with a smile. I lost my grip on his hand and looked back at him

"Jasper, is that-?"

"Please, Alice, don't believe her. This is what she does, she confuses people and makes them believe whatever she wants them to believe" he begged holding me by the arms

* * *

**Ok, I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I was away working at a LULAC convention this whole week, so I couldn't update at all. **

**Here is the chapter and I hope you guys liked it!!!! I received the idea from bringing Maria into the story from one of my most faithful readers and reviewers, you know who you are. I love you!!!**

**Now, one question, who do you think is telling the truth: Jasper or Maria?? Do you really think that Jasper and Maria had once been together??**

**I want to thank all of the people that reviewed and read the last ****chapter; I really love you guys and don't think that I forgot about all of you during my away time, I was twitchy for not updating. LOL**

**Again, I am so sorry and I appreciate you all. THANKS!!!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Alice, please, come on! Don't believe her; believe me, I'm telling the truth" Jasper looked at me while he continued to tell me that Maria was lying, that he had only worked for her.

Maria broke out laughing while she leaned against a tree opposite from me.

"See, Jasper, she'll never believe you. How many times do I have to tell you that you and I belong together?"

Jasper let go of me, turned to her furiously and growled. "Just because you created me it doesn't mean that I have to be your mate" he said after running at her at full speed and pinning her by the shoulders to the tree. I couldn't even move.

She scoffed "But I want you to be my mate" she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He backed away quickly and let go of her. That little remark and move of hers sent me over the edge. How dare she kiss my true love?!

I moved Jasper out of the way and jumped on top of Maria, making her lose her balance and us falling to the ground, me over her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled at me

"Oh, my god, Alice!" Jasper tired pulling me off of her, but I somehow pushed him away

"What the hell is my problem?! What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at her while I pulled my hand back and punched her in the face, she grimaced in pain and then made to hit me back. She was about to punch me when Jasper grabbed me around the waist, pulled me off and got between us.

"Maria, stop it!" he yelled at her as she clawed, trying to get to me

"She started it!" she put her hands on her hips

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it" he said as he kept me behind him

"What are you going to do, Jasper? Kill me?" she asked defiantly

"I could, you know, you taught me how. But that would be stooping to your level and I don't do that anymore. I'm tired of being like you, Maria, that is why I left" he said as he took a step back, bumping into me

She looked stunned "I made you, Jasper, I can as easily destroy you too" she said weakly

"I don't think so; I love Alice and I'll do anything for her, I'll even kill you if she tells me to" she took a step back and looked down in defeat

That was the first time he had said that he loved me, I was so happy. I put my hand around his arm and looked at his face, he smiled slightly. Then, forgetting about everything, I reached up on the tips of my toes and moved my hand in his hair, brushing it back. He closed his eyes and moved his head back to me and smiled.

"Los dos, los dos se deben pudrir en el infierno" (**The two of you should burn in hell**) Maria looked at us with such hate that it took all of my will power not to flinch away from her stare. I hadn't understood what she had said but the look of Jasper's face was enough to tell me that it was bad

"No te preocupes, si estoy con ella va a ser el cielo, no el infierno" (**Don't worry, if I'm with her, it's going to be heaven, not hell**) he said with satisfaction. She looked at me before tuning on her heel and running back the way she had come, through the trees.

* * *

"Alice? Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Jasper turned to me, grabbed me around the arms and shook me

"I'm fine, Jasper, stop it" he let go of his grip and I moved back

"You believed her? You believed what she said?" he asked hurt as he saw my distance

I shook my head at him

"So, you believe me? Everything I said was true, Alice" he said coming closer to me and cupping my face in his hand

"Yes, I believe you, Jasper" he seemed relieved

"But, I just want to know one thing"

"Ok, whatever you want to know, Ally"

"Did you really mean it? Do you really love me?" I asked quietly

"Yes, I did mean it, Ally. I love you, I loved you from the first time I saw you and I will always love you" he said

"Good…because I love you too" I said with a smile

He smiled down to me and hugged me around the waist, lifting me up from the floor. He spun me around as I laughed out loud.

"God! I love you so much, Alice. I love everything about you" he said

I smiled as I pulled his face close to mine; he closed the distance by kissing my lips. His lips were warm and gentle against mine; our lips moving slowly in synchronization. He pulled me closer as his tongue entered my mouth and danced with mine. I wanted him so much; I never wanted this to end. I felt so close to him right now, and I was sure that nobody could come between us.

I pulled away and laughed nervously. He did the same as he pulled me into a hug. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"I will do anything for you, Alice. I meant it when I said it" I could hear his voice inside his chest

"I know, Jazz, I know"

I believed everything he had said to me, I trusted him and he was the person that would always be at my side. And I was going to reciprocate everything he did for me; he deserved to know how much I loved him too.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so here is the other chapter! I hope you liked it and I appreciate everything everyone has done: rea****ding, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting!**

**I just got one important thing to say: THIS STORY GOT NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD!! Just like my Rosalie story! I want to thanks Twilightheart21, who was the one who nominated me for both nominations. I love you, girl!!**

**Anyways, if u want to check out the site for the nominations, go to her profile and check out the link!**

**I love you all**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**3 years later…**

Jasper and I had tried to locate the Cullens but this proved very hard to do. My visions were very strong when I wanted to see them, but there was nothing to tell me where in the US they were located.

Meanwhile, Jasper and I had gotten jobs in New York. We worked together at a clothing store. He said that he didn't want to get a job away from me because it would be harder for him to control himself and not attack the humans. We owned a car and an apartment away from the city buzz.

Jasper's new diet wasn't going very well. He would almost always attack an innocent human and feed on them. It was very hard for him to stay away from humans when we hunted, and it also made him feel very depressed after he was done. It was also very hard for me to see him so vulnerable; he was the one who gave me strength to continue looking for our family.

Our relationship was different from the ones humans had with their partners. We had observed that humans were very physical and they had no shame as to who could see them or even hear them, unlike Jasper and I, who had never been physical. We, of course, would kiss or get a little carried away, but it never got to the point where we went too far. We didn't even show that we were a couple, except when we would hold hands out in public. Jasper and I were very personal with our relationship and we connected in a more mental and emotional level, rather than physical. We didn't feel the need as to show the other one how much we loved them. And, also because I wasn't ready to be physical with Jasper and he respected that. I was still a new born and stronger than Jasper just a bit, I was scared that I would be too rough on him or could hurt him.

My eyes were now a golden color, while Jasper's were a red orange.

"Jasper, honey, could you please not hunt humans tonight?" I teased him as we were still in our apartment, getting ready to go and hunt.

We were in our "bedroom" changing our work clothes to something more casual, ones that we used to go hunting in.

"Why don't you check into one of your visions and tell me?" he said as he buttoned up a dark blue shirt and gave me a smile

"Ha-ha, very funny" I sat down on the bed, which we didn't use and tied on my boots

I got up quickly and went to the table to brush my hair. I grabbed the hair brush, but as soon as my hand touched the handle, I was plunged into the darkness that came before a vision.

"_God! I love shopping in New York City, don't you, Esme?" asked the voluptuous Rosalie Hale as she and Esme strutted down the sidewalks._

_The store in front of them looked awfully familiar. It was called "Sassy's Boutique". The mannequins were dressed according to the latest fashion._

"_Yes, I do, Rose. We are so lucky to live so nearby" Esme answered with a warm smile as they entered the shop_

"_I wonder how the boys are doing without us" Rosalie asked throwing a look back to Esme_

"_I'm sure they are doing just fine" Esme answered as she checked a blouse's size. She looked utterly worried_

Everything went black again. I felt myself grab Jasper's hand as he called out my name. I was sucked again into another vision.

_There were trees surrounding the big house. The house had a Victorian look to it, but it was still modern. Playful growling sounds came form the inside. Carlisle, the blond doctor, came in through the front door and found his two sons rolling around the carpet, wrestling. The big, tough one, Emmett had the intellectual looking one, Edward in a headlock._

"_Boys, stop it! You're going to break something and your mother is going to be furious" Carlisle said_

"_Emmett, Emmett! Dammit, let me go!" Edward tried to pull Emmett off_

"_What are the magic words?" Emmett held on tighter_

"_NOW!" Edward shouted_

"_No, no, that is incorrect, little brother" _

"_Please?!" they kept rolling around until the hit the base of the stairs, Emmett held on even tighter to Edward's neck. By this time, Carlisle had already walked upstairs and into his study, ignoring them. _

"_What were the magic words I taught you, Eddy-bear?" Emmett laughed_

"_Emmett is the almighty god, all hail Emmett" Edward whispered as if without air_

"_Louder, maggot! You are the worst soldier I have ever met" _

"_Emmett is the almighty god, all hail Emmett!" Edward shouted_

* * *

"Alice! Alice! What did you see?" Jasper shook me by the arms, wearing a worried look

"I know where they are, I know where we could find the Cullens" I answered excitedly, even though those two visions had drained all of my strength

Jasper let go of me and looked serious "So, what do we do now?" he asked

"Let's wait until the morning to go look for them" I said as I laid down on the bed

"Sure, ok" Jasper answered with a warm smile

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, but anyways, here it is, the 14****th**** chappie!!!! And, I'm also sorry that this is such a short chappie!**

**I've got some sad news about this story; it is coming to an end very soon. Only two more chapters and its over!! Do you guys hate me?? Please, don't!**

**Anyway, the good news is that I started writing the Missing Pieces sequel!! I will post it when I'm done with this one, but if you guys review a LOT then, maybe I can make arranges to post it a bit sooner! Maybe, next week??!!**

**Anyways, I want to thank all of those wonderful people that have read, reviewed, alerted and favorited all of my stories!! You guys are wonderful and beautiful and I owe all of this to you!**

**I love you all with all my heart**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Are you sure we are going the correct way?" Jasper kept hounding me as we drove down a dirt path that I recognized clearly from my vision.

"Yes, Jasper, now would you please trust me?" I was the one driving because I was the one who knew the route. We had been driving for ten minutes down the dirt path surrounded by flora, with all of our belongings in the trunk. Only a couple of suitcases filled with our clothes and memorabilia from the past.

The whole forest was beautiful and it made the house that appeared before us look even more majestic and grand than normal

"Whoa" I heard Jasper gasp as his eyes scanned the horizon

"Welcome to our new home" I said as I parked up front.

The house was located in a meadow that looked like it had been cut clean for this sole purpose. The house had a Victorian sort of look, but it still looked modern with the curtained double doors up front and the wall-length crystal windows. A matching garage stood at the side with the doors open, showing the three car slots inside, one car was missing.

"Are you sure they are going to accept us?" Jasper turned to look at me in his seat

"Have I ever been wrong before, Jazz?" I smiled at him

"Well…there was that one time" he pointed out, the liar

I narrowed my eyes

"I'm kidding" he laughed "Come on" he said as he opened his door and got out of the car. In the blink of an eye, he was at my side, opening the door for me; I smiled to him.

I took his hand and leaned against him as we walked up the steps in the porch to the front door. I extended my hand to knock, but then hesitated and look at jasper in doubt. I knew that this was supposed to happen, but I still felt very scared of their reaction towards us. He nodded with a half smile and urged me on; I knocked lightly on the door, they would hear it.

"Coming" I heard a sweet voice answer from the inside. I knew the face that would appear before she opened the door.

Esme opened the door and stood in front of us with a smile. She was a bit taller than me with her honey-colored hair tied back into a ponytail, making her heart-shaped face look even more beautiful. Her eyes were the color of the flowers around us, golden yellow.

"Hi, Esme. How are you?" I said quickly with a smile. Jasper gave my hand a squeeze.

Esme looked surprise that I knew her name; she would look from me to Jasper and back again, always with a smile on her face.

"Hi…I'm good, how about you?" she asked after a while

"We're good. My name is Alice and this is Jasper" I said with a smile

She looked at me for a while, telling me with her eyes to explain further. I leaned close to her as if to tell her a secret.

"Jasper and I are vampires, just like you and your family. We hunt animals and not humans" I backed away quickly, not wanting to scare her with my boldness. She maintained my stare all the while; she called out to the inside.

"Carlisle, honey, we have guests. Why don't you come on in?" she said moving out of the way to let us through and holding the door open

"Thank you" I said as I walked through

* * *

"Relax, Jazz" I patted his hand as we sat down in the living room, waiting for the rest of the family

"I am relaxed" he said through gritted teeth

I turned to look at him and he seemed to melt under my stare

"Ok, now, I am"

"Hello" the blond Carlisle spoke with his English accent as he came in with Esme on one side and Rosalie on the other; she gave us a glare

"Hi, Carlisle" I said with a smile. Jasper just bowed his head and said "How do you do?"

"I'm good, thank you" answered Carlisle as he sat down across from us

"So, what can I help you with?" he asked as he clapped his hands together on his lap

"Well, my name is Alice and this is Jasper and we are going to be part of your family" Jasper threw me a look

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie looked at each other

"Dare I ask, but…who in the world told you this?" Carlisle asked serious, but still friendly

"Well, I had a vision…about all of us as a family" I answered their awe-stricken selves

None of them spoke, so I continued

"You see, I have visions of the future and well, they all come true. I had a vision about you, Carlisle Cullen; your wife, Esme; Rosalie and Emmett; and Edward. I saw that we were all happy together as a big family" I continued on, explaining for what seemed like hours

"Ok, of course, you are more than welcome to join us" Esme said with a smile after we had all talked, she received a meaningful look from Rosalie

"Thank you, and you wouldn't have to worry about our hunting ways, we hunt just like you" I answered Carlisle's unspoken worry

"Ok, well, you are more than welcome to stay with us and join us, like Esme said, but we have to talk, when everybody is here" Carlisle said as he stood up and extended his hand towards us. Jasper and I stood and he and Jazz shook hands.

"So, what room can we move in?" I asked with a smile, wanting to settle down quickly

Rosalie smiled at me, while everybody else laughed whole heartedly. I was glad they accepted us. I was right about the fact that I was always right. Now, I couldn't wait to meet Edward and Emmett, my two big brothers! I wanted the whole family to be together.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, I'm updating today because I want to make up for all the times that I was so horrible as to make you guys wait so long for an update. **

**Only one more chapter of the story, and it will be the end of it!**

**Anyways, I love you guys and I appreciate you guys for reading and reviewing, although they were very few reviews :( I guess I'll have to delay the updating of my new story, nahhh, I'm just kidding. I'll try an post it next week!**

**I still don't have a name for it, and if you guys have any suggestions, please don't be afraid of pm-ing me or reviewing.!!**

**Love ya all**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Couple of hours into the night…**

"I cannot believe Dr. and Mrs. Cullen agreed to this!" Jasper exclaimed as he helped me settle down in our new room. It was a big and spacious room with lots of closet space and a great view of the forest surrounding our new house.

"Well, actually, they needed a little convincing from my part" Rosalie grinned as she sat gracefully at the edge of our bed. She had actually convinced Esme and Carlisle to let us have this room because she said that it was important to let the guests, which were us, to have anything they wanted. But her real reason was solely to annoy Edward when he got home with Emmett from hunting, since this was his room or had been, at least.

"Esme? Carlisle? We're home!" I heard a male voice call from the first floor and the door slam shut.

"That's Edward, right there" Rosalie grinned as she walked out of the room and down the stairs

I walked hand-in-hand with Jasper to where the rest of the family had gotten together to welcome Edward and Emmett. But we stood a bit farther away, enough for them not to notice us.

"Edward, Emmett, we have some news to tell you" Esme said walking forward and taking Emmett's and Edward's hands in hers.

"Ok, but, um…why are ALL my things out in the garage? Am I being kicked out?" Edward asked alarmed. I couldn't help but giggle and then everybody broke out laughing except him and Emmett.

"No, honey, you are not being kicked out. We were just making room for our new family members" Esme explained

"New family members?" Emmett asked cocking an eyebrow and holding Rosalie close by the waist unconsciously. She leaned her head on his shoulder

"Yes, we would like to Alice and Jasper, your new siblings" Carlisle said with a smile while he extended out a hand for us

Jasper seemed to be petrified; I recognized this as when he suspected danger near by or bad feelings towards us. He held me close by the waist and walked a bit ahead of me.

"Hello" he nodded while speaking in a very serious tone

"Hi, I'm Alice" I smiled from behind him

Edward and Emmett looked at us for a while until Emmett made the first move. He extended his hand towards Jasper

"I'm Emmett, how do you do?" he said with a smile

I felt Jasper relax and they shook hands. He smiled towards me and said "Hello"

I couldn't contain my happiness anymore and so I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He seemed to freeze but then he hugged me back

"Hello, Emmett"

Edward shook hands with Jasper and I hugged him too. Esme couldn't even keep the smile off her face.

* * *

"Again, why did you guys take my room?" Edward asked for the first time after 5 hours of storytelling from all of our sides.

"Your room has the best view"

He looked at me in disbelief and something between anger and awe.

"What?" I asked

"I cannot believe you would do that" he laughed

* * *

**Three days later…**

Today was both, my and Jasper's first hunt with our family

"You guys look pretty thirsty" Carlisle said as he joined the circle that we had formed near the backyard double doors. We all had dark, black eyes due to our thirst, even Carlisle, who never let his hunger show on his eyes, since he worked around the same people everyday and they would notice the difference.

We all began to laugh at the obvious observation. I saw a whole group of beautiful people around me. We were all laughing and I had my arms around the most gorgeous man. He saw me looking up to him and then he leaned down to kiss my lips. His skin was hard, but warm to my touch; he had scars, half-moon scars all over his body. He was the perfect man for me and he loved me back.

"I love you, Alice" he said in a deep, wonderful voice

"I love you too, Jasper" I said back

"You guys ready to hunt?" Carlisle asked our group. He gave out this father like vibe.

Everybody nodded and Emmett cheered in response.

"Shut up, Emmett. Excuse him, but he gets overly excited with hunting" Edward said looking towards Jasper and me.

We all walked outside, Jasper holding my hand tightly. As soon as we stepped out into the backyard, which was a forest, Emmett ran full speed with Rosalie on his back, she was laughing so hard. He then jumped on top of a male bear and killed it, they both sucked out its blood. We all did the same with the animals we found.

* * *

"Alice, could I have a minute?" Jasper asked coming next to me as his eyes slowly changed to golden

"You can have the rest of eternity, Jasper" I smiled, cupping his cheek. He smiled and took my hand in his. He quickly put my fingers to his mouth, licking the animal blood that had dried off on them.

"Jasper!" I slapped his arm playfully but then giggled when he tickled my palm

"Alice?" he asked serious, keeping my hand

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked with a smile because I knew what was about to happen. He kneeled in front of me.

"You are the woman I had been waiting for since I could think of girls in this way. You have been the one to guide me and help me this past couple of years. I want you to continue guiding me for the rest of time. Without you, I would be lost and nothing would have interest or something to catch my attention. You once promised me time and now, I ask you to join me for the rest of it. Alice, would you please be my wife and be with me for the rest of our lives?" he asked as he exposed a beautiful ring inside a little black box. I giggled, sat on his knee and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, Jasper" I said giggly as he slipped the finger into the fourth finger on my left hand. The feeling didn't compare to the one that I got when I saw this in one of my visions, it was SO much better. I wanted to laugh and I wanted to cry, but I just stayed silent with a smile on my face and my arms around Jasper.

We both looked at it for a while and then I couldn't wait anymore and I kissed him. I kissed him in a way I had never kissed him. He gave a little gasp and we both fell to the forest ground, our lips connected.

A couple of minutes later, we pulled away and got up; he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Were you surprised when I proposed to you?" he asked and I could hear his voice clearly on the inside of his chest

"No" I giggled

He pulled away and looked at me, pouting

"Why not?"

"Because…I had a vision and I saw that this was going to happen"

"When did you have this…demonic vision of yours?" he asked clearly sad

"…last night. But I was still very much surprised and I loved it"

He looked up to the sky and hugged me again

"Damn visions" I heard him say under his breath

I couldn't help but giggle again. I leaned up on my toes and made a trail of kisses from his forehead down to his collarbone, just to make him feel better. And also to give him a little clue as to what our plans were for tonight, I was ready. I felt him relax and smile involuntarily as he got a sense of my feelings.

* * *

**Hello, my beautiful readers!!!!!!**

**Ok, so like I said in the last chapter, this is the final chapter, the ending of MY story for Alice and Jasper, but not the end of THEIR story because we all know how it continues. **

**Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story and my other stories. I really appreciate it and I want to tell you that because of you guys, I continue writing and doing what I love to do!**

**I also want to tell you that you guys can vote for this story and for Rosalie's story ("My Perfect Life, Destroyed") for them to become the best of their categories. Please, I'm begging you guys to go and vote for me and for TwilightHeart 21!!!**

**If you want to know the address of the voting site for the Red Moon Awards, sent me a review and I'll tell you how to do it. **

**Please, do it, I'm begging you! *gets down on knees* (LOL)**

**Anyway, once again, I love you guys with all my heart and soul!**

**I will post my new story today too, the sequel of "Missing Pieces", it's going to be called "Intertwined Paths", check it out if you want!**

**Love**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


End file.
